warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey , leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! En vul eerst maar even deze poll in: Hallo, welkom op mijn profielpagina! Hoe ben je hier gekomen? Ik verveel me en heb zin om alle profielpaginaatjes wat te bekijken Ik heb echt geen idee... Ik drukte op een paar knopjes en *poef*, toen was ik hier! Ik wist echt totaal niet wie je was, dus ik drukte op jouw naam en toen kwam ik hier! Ik zou het niet weten... Ik vond een telefoon op straat en toen ik 'm bekeek kwam ik hier uit... Ik ben een meisje van 12 jaar (mijn echte naam ga ik lekker niet zeggen :P). Ik heb twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou enorm veel van hen en ben ook blij dat ik ze als huisdieren heb. Mijn ogen hebben een blauwe kleur, hoewel er ook wat grijs en een heel klein beetje groen in zit. Ik ben ook voor echt een heel, maar ook een heel klein deel Duits (wauw, dit is leuk om te zeggen xD), en dat vind ik echt enorm cool. Ik ben vooral bezig met (school natuurlijk), tekenen, schrijven en lezen. Ik zit vaak ook aan mijn computer om op de wiki een beetje rond te hangen en te schrijven aan mijn eigen, en Warrior Cats verhalen. Tekenen doe ik ook (op papier, op computer vind ik niet handig xD) en dan teken ik vaak mensen (in echte leven, geen schattige poppetjes). Ik teken echt nooit met kleurpotloden, alleen met tekenpotloden. Wat ik opzich niet erg vind, want je kan ook schaduwen en andere dingetjes tekenen. Als je mijn tekeningen eens wil zien, dan mag je het altijd eens vragen op mijn prikbord, meestal antwoord ik dezelfde dag wel. Ik ben ook zo dat persoon dat als ik een boek begint te lezen, dat ik altijd de laatste zin lees (xD). En ik fotografeer ook graag (niet met een echt fototoestel, maar gewoon met mijn telefoon). En als je dan eens naar al mijn foto's zou kijken, dan zou je alleen maar foto's tegen komen van mijn kat en mijn hond xD Als ik dan van mijn kat een foto wil nemen, omdat ze bijvoorbeeld schattig ligt te slapen, dan neem ik echt heel veel foto's xD Ik zit nu in het 1ste middelbaar (dus je kan mijn leeftijd wel raden xD) en ik vind het wel leuk op school. Ik leer van mijzelf ook Duits, omdat ik de taal gewoon echt graag wil leren en ik wil ook echt geen 4 jaar gaan wachten tot ik Duits ga krijgen (en hopen dat ze het dan nog gaan geven, zucht). Ik leer graag nieuwe talen, ik kan Frans (ben er best goed in), Engels (ongeveer zo goed als Frans), Spaans (ben er niet echt zo goed in) en Duits (beginner). Van kleins af aan vond ik dieren echt al heel leuk, en ik ben nog steeds heel erg geïnteresseerd in hen. Ik hou van alle dieren zowat (sorry, van spinnen niet, ik vind ze echt eng, behalve de pelikaanspin, die vind ik nog cool) en mijn favoriete dieren zijn katten, wolven, katachtigen (dus leeuwen, tijgers, poema's, luipaarden,...) en vogels. Het voelt ook vaak dat ik een grote band heb met katten, vaak zeggen mensen dat ook tegen mij. Zoals wanneer ik bijvoorbeeld bij een vriendin langsga, en die heeft een kat, dan zeggen ze vaak iets zoals deze dingen: "Ahww, hij begint te spinnen, dat doet hij normaal echt nooit!" of dit, wanneer ik de kat juist eten had gegeven en hij wilt meer, dus de kat komt naar mij toe en miauwt: "Ooh, hij weet al bij wie hij kan gaan zagen!". Of dit hoor ik ook vaak: "Ahww, hij heeft je graag!". Dus je kan wel zeggen dat ik een kattenmens ben ;-) thumb|Dit is één van de vossen die er zitten. thumb|Dit zijn de drie vossen tezamen op één foto. Sinds kort werk ik ook bij een vogelopvangcentrum. Het is eigenlijk een plaats waar ook wilde dieren zitten, zoals vossen, eekhoorns, egels,... En ik ben echt heel blij dat ik er kan gaan werken, want ik wou al lang iets doen met dieren, en nu mag ik er gaan werken! (Natuurlijk niet echt werken, niet met geld en zo (het maakt me eigenlijk niet uit of ik er geld voor krijg of niet) maar eigenlijk een soort vrijwilligerswerk). Ik kijk ook heel graag naar films. Mijn favoriete films zijn: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Divergent, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Hunger Games, X-men en Mission Impossible. Het zijn allemaal spannende actiefilms (ja, daar hou ik van :D). Hoewel ik bijvoorbeeld Flowers at the atic ook echt een leuke film vind, net zoals de vervolgdelen (echt een aanrader!). Shiva Mijn poes is echt heel belangrijk in mijn leven. Ik zou echt niet weten hoe te leven zonder haar! En daarom zorg ik er dus ook voor dat ze zo lang en gelukkig mogelijk leeft. En dat doe ik wel goed, denk ik ;-) Ten eerste lijkt mijn poes echt enorm veel op Geeltand, echt waar, als je mijn poes eens zou ontmoeten, zou je zeggen: "Hee, is dat niet Geeltand? Het lijkt of Geeltand wel gereïncarneerd is als deze poes!" En ja, daar ben ik enorm trots op, want Geeltand is mijn favoriete Warrior Cats personage. En oei, ik ben vergeten zeggen hoe mijn poes heet xD Ze heet Shiva, maar eigenlijk noem ik haar gewoon "poes" (vraag me niet waarom xD). En als ik eens kwaad op haar ben of zo (zoals wanneer haar nagel in mijn trui blijft haken en ze dan onhandige bewegingen doet) dan noem ik haar "kat". Dan zeg ik bijvoorbeeld: "onhandige kat!". Snap je? xD Shiva is dus heel erg oud, ze is nu 17 jaar oud en heeft bruine tanden en haar schouderbladen steken goed uit, je kan haar botten goed zien. Ook als ze bij je komt dan ga je snel merken dat ze een stinkende adem heeft, alsof er al jaren een rotte vis in haar bek woont. Maar daar heb ik geen problemen mee, ik ben het al zowat gewoon ;-) En hier heb ik een hele mooie foto van Shiva waar je haar bruine tanden heel goed kan zien: 200px Maar los daarvan is ze een gezonde, gelukkige (vooral humeurige) kat. Ja, je hebt het woordje "humeurig" goed gelezen, ze is een erg humeurige kat. Zoals bijvoorbeeld als ze eten wil, dan zal ze zo veel miauwen en ervoor zorgen dat we zo snel mogelijk komen met eten. En ook al is het nacht, ze wil eten, en wel nu! Tja, dan maakt ze iedereen wakker door luid na elkaar "miauwww! miaaauww! mrrauuw!" te roepen. En soms blijft ze zo lang na elkaar miauwen, dat als we bij haar komen, ze een hese stem heeft en ze nog meer op Geeltand lijkt. Ze is dus erg oud, ze is 17 jaar oud en wordt 18 op 7 april. Die datum had ik zelf gekozen, want niemand weet wanneer ze geboren is, aangezien ze als kleine kitten gevonden werd op straat door mijn vader. We weten zelf niet meer (of beter gezegd: mijn vader) hoe oud ze exact is, het kan ook zijn dat ze nu 18 is. Maar in ieder geval weten we wel zeker dat ze niet jonger is dan 17 en niet ouder dan 18. En ze was er zelfs al voor dat mijn vader en moeder elkaar leerden kennen, dus het is best terecht dat ik trots op haar ben ;-) Ze heeft een witte vacht met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen (je kan naar hier gaan om foto's van hen te zien). Soms speelt ze wel eens met een kattenspeeltje, maar meestal niet (geen idee waarom). En als ze er eens mee speelt, dan blijft haar lange nagel in dat speeltje hangen, en dat is ook niet echt handig xD Mijn poes lust best veel dingen, dit is wat mijn poes zoal lust: melk, kaas, mayonaise, chips (en vooral buggles), chocomousse, aardappelpuree, champignons (vind ze lekker), pizza, alles van vlees en vis,... en gewoon katteneten. Hoewel ze geen gewoon katteneten lust, alleen die speciale blikjes met veel saus erin, want ze kan geen harde dingen eten, haar tanden zijn daar te oud voor. Wat wel raar is, want ze lust graag die ene kattensnoepjes, en die zijn wel heel hard :-P Ik heb echt ook het gevoel dat pies en ik elkaar kunnen begrijpen en zo, dat had ik al vaak gemerkt. Zoals wanneer ik haar binnen laat, dan is het zo'n vrlijke "mauw!". En als ze slaapt en ze ziet dat ik het ben, dan kijkt ze ook opgewekt op en maakt ze ook zo'n miauwtje. En ja, ik heb vaak echt gevoel dat we elkaar begrijpen. En ik weet zelfs bijna zeker dat ze me begrijpt. Niet via de woorden die ik zeg, maar via de lichaamstaal en zo. Ik had ook een paar dingetjes over haar geschreven, zoals dit kortverhaaltje: https://warriorcatsfanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Nevellichts_fanfiction/_Shiva's_Verlangen Als mijn poes bij een Clan zou horen, dan zou het de SchaduwClan zijn. Hoewel ze ook veel trekjes heeft van de DonderClan. Van de SchaduwClan weet ik het zeker, omdat ze graag in de meest donkerste en kleinste plekjes wilt gaan liggen. En van de DonderClan omdat ze daar gewoon op lijkt, vind ik. En de RivierClan omdat ze het liefste vers regenwater drinkt en vaak op onze tuinmeubelen gaat zitten wanneer die kletsnat zijn (dus ze vind het niet erg om natte poten te hebben). En ook een beetje WindClan omfat ze perfect in de zomer 's nachts buiten kan liggen onder de open hemel. Maar de SchaduwClan past van alle Clans het beste bij haar. Ze houdt er ook van om op papier te liggen, dus als ik mijn National Geographic-boekje weer eens op de zetel heb laten liggen, dan is er veel kans dat ze er gaat op liggen xD Eigenlijk doordat ik Warrior Cats ben gaan lezen, had ik meer aandacht gegeven aan mijn poes. Dus bedankt aan de Erins, want door hun heeft mijn poes meer aandacht en voelt ze zich gelukkiger! OMG, ik merk nu pas hoe veel ik over haar heb geschreven xD Wil je nog meer informatie? :-P Spike Mijn hond heet Spike en is nu 13 jaar (al een best oude hond, dus) en wordt 14 op 4 januari. Het is een Jack Russel met rechtopstaande oren en een stompje als staart (vroeger was dat normaal voor dat ras dat ze die eraf knipten). Hij heeft een witte vacht met bruine vlekken en al een witte kop van ouderdom. Hij is wel echt nog een actieve hond en een vriend voor het leven. Hij geeft ook vaak liefdevolle likjes en hij toont vaak ook wel dat hij van je houdt. Spike heeft ook een bijnaam, wij noemen hem altijd Spikkel. Vroeger had hij nog een vriendje, Darco. Dat was een zwarte labrador die op 13-jarige leeftijd is gestorven. Ze waren echt beste vrienden. En nu kunnen we hem nooit alleen laten, omdat hij zich dan eenzaam voelt en dan jankt hij heel de buurt bijeen. Dus moeten we hem overal mee naartoe nemen. Als we eens een familiefeest hebben moet hij mee gaan, echt overal moet hij mee gaan, want hij kan nooit alleen blijven. En dat is dan ook jammer voor ons, want als we met ons gezin eens op vakantie of een pretpark ofzo willen gaan, dan gaat dat niet omdat we Spike steeds moeten mee nemen. Hij wilt echt altijd bij ons blijven. Zelfs als mijn moeder eens weg moet gaan, dan zit hij steeds te kijken voor het raam wanneer ze zou terug komen. En wanneer iemand eens in de douche moet gaan (dit is echt irritant xD) probeert hij de deur open te doen om bij die persoon te zijn xD Dus we moeten er altijd voor zorgen dat hij dan beneden blijft xD Hij is ook erg gesteld op mijn moeder. Vanaf dat hij merkt dat ze weg is, dan gaqt hij voor het raam zitten wachten tot ze terug komt. Hij houdt echt van ons, wat een lief hondje, ik hoop dat hij nog lang bij ons zal blijven ^_^ Darco thumb Darco was een zwarte labrador en echt een lieve hond. Hij was vaal wel erg dom, wat hem wel grappig maakte. Hij had op zijn zwarte vacht een wit vlekje op zijn borst en al een redelijk witte muil. Hij hield ervan om samen met zijn beste vriend Spike achter het balletje aan te hollen en tr spelen. Ik vond het vroeger leuk om aan zij oren te trekken (sorry, ik vind geen ander woord xD) omdat hij dan zo'n grappig geluid maakte xD Hij was 13 jaar toen hij stierf en ik zal even uitleggen hoe hij gestorven was. (Opgelet voor jonge gebruikers!!!) Eerst wou hij zijn eten niet meer opeten en geloof me, dat is niet normaal, want die hond houd van eten. We hadden ooit zelfs een grote zak hondenkoekjes gekocht en hij had een opening gevonden, scheurde de zak open en at alle koekjes op. Typisch Darco. Maar oké, ik ben aan het afdwalen. Dus hij wou niet meer eten, en de dagen erna ook niet meer. Hij begon heel zwak te worden en we dachten op een avond dat hij toen echg ging sterven. Gelukkig hield hij zich sterk en kon hij het ziek zijn overwinnen. Maar dan moest er na twee maanden per se weer iets mis gaan! Zijn buik begon op te zwellen en hij kon moeilijk zijn boodschappen nog doen. Dus we hadden geen keuze... we moesten hem laten inslapen. Dat was op 12 maart 2018, om ongeveer tien uur, voor moest je het willen weten :) Maar goed, iedereen moet ooit wel eens sterven. De een sterft op een tragische manier en de andere op een vredige manier. In vond dat Darco in een vredige manier is heengegaan. Mijn ouders waren bij hem toen hij naar de hemel ging en hij had een prachtig leven. Hij zal ni gelukkig zijn in de hondenhemel :) Natuurlijk waren er ook leuke dingen gebeurt met Darco (natuurlijk, wat verwacht je met zo'n domme hond? xD). Een paar jaar geleden, toen we op vakantie gingen naar Spanje moest Darco dus ergens blijven, bij mijn familie. Maar (nu moet ik beginnen lachen, haha xD) er was een hond naast dat huis waar hij verbleef. Ik was er niet bij, maar ik had gehoord van mijn neef en nicht dat die andere hond (een vrouwtje) steeds over de omheining klom om bij Darco te zijn. Ze kwamen dan steeds bij elkaar om samen te spelen en zo, super schattig <3 Maar toen we terug waren van vakantie en Darco weer bij ons kwam, probeerde hij steeds weg te lopen. Om bij zijn vriendinnetje te zijn, schattig toch? xD En dan komen we bij het volgende verhaal. Van Darco die was weggelopen. Maak je maar klaar, want je gaat moeten lachen. Oké, hier komt het: Dus Darco was weggelopen samen met zijn vriend Spike. Spike hadden we gelukkig nog terug kunnen vinden, maar Darco was echt verdwenen. Natuurlijk waren we in paniek. Er kon van alles gebeurt zijn. Dus we zochten zo ver we konden. Steeds zoeken, iedereen in actie. Maar geen Darco. Na lange uren, kregen we telefoon van de politie. "De politie, hoezo? Waarom?" In zal het vertellen. We moesten naar het politiebureau gaan, en raad eens... daar was onze Darco! Hij was heel blij aan het hijgen, want... Hij was kilometers ver gaan joggen met iemand. Echt geen idee waarom hij dat deed xD Er was dus een vrouw aan het joggen, en Darco was er gewoon achter gaan lopen... xDD Echt grappig, maar tegelijk was ik echt opgelucht dat hij terug was. Dan had hij ook eens een avontuur meegemaakt xD Picky Picky was een hele lieve poes. Ze was ouder dan Shiva en was er al voor dat Shiva er was. Blijkbaar ging ze overal mee naartoe. Als mijn ouders bijvoorbeeld het vuilnis gingen buitenzetten, dan kwam Picky ook mee. Ze ging echt overal mee naartoe en was echt een super lieve kat. Ik vind het dan echt jammer dat ze opeens weg was, toen ik nog klein was. Ze was een bruin gestreepte poes. Mijn huisdieren Ik had vroeger ook zelf een kat, Witneus (ja, ik weet het, het was toevallig een Warrior Cats naam!), een zwarte kat (ik weet niet of het een poes of een kater was) met een wit puntje op de borst en natuurlijk ook op de neus. Mijn zus had ook een kat, Zwartneus, een zwarte kat (daarvan weet ik ook niet of het een poes of een kater was). Vroeger hadden we ook nog een andere poes, maar die is opeens verdwenen en we hebben die nooit meer terug gezien (ze heette Picky). Ik had ook twee konijntjes, maar mijn ouders hadden die weg gedaan omdat ze begonnen te paren en we er uiteindelijk te veel hadden, denk ik. Ik had ook nog twee vissen, maar één ervan is gestorven toen we op reis waren (wees gerust, hij of zij werd wel verzorgd hoor) en de andere was ervoor al gestorven. Let wel op, al die huisdieren waren er toen ik pas 2 jaar was ofzo, dus daarom weet ik niet alle gegevens meer. Grappige dingen die gebeurt zijn in mijn leven Verhaal nummer 1: Ik lag dus in mijn bed. Mijn poes komt bij me slapen (dit vind ik echt leuk, ik hou van mijn poes). Maar mijn poes kan heel hard snurken, zo'n oude Geeltand-snurk, dus *zucht* ik kon niet slapen. Mijn poes lag naast mijn bed, en toen ik eindelijk bijna in slaap viel, was het ineens zo'n luide snurk, gevolgd door nog meer gesnurk. Daarna lag ze onder mijn bed, dus het geluid van dat gesnurk kwam recht mijn oren binnen. Ik kon echt de hele nacht niet slapen... xDD Verhaal nummer 2: Ik zat dus in de zetel en ik was lekker een magnum aan het eten. Mijn hond zat naast me en hapt ineens naar mijn ijsje. Hij vond ijsjes blijkbaar lekker, en hij probeerde steeds te likken aan mijn ijsje. Dan komt mijn poes erbij, en ze begint ineens te likken aan mijn ijsje (oké, ik zal eerlijk zijn, ik liet haar likken...xD) en dus, mijn poes vond het ijsje ook lekker. Mijn poes die dan steeds haar nek uitrekt en snuffelt aan de koude geur van het ijsje en mijn hond die steeds probeert te happen naar mijn ijsje. Het was echt zo raar om te zien, maar ook echt grappig! xDD Tekeningen thumb|Deze hele leuke tekening is van Lovebluestar! thumb|left|Deze prachtige tekening van Nevellicht is gemaakt door Stippelpoot! 165px|center|Deze heb ik zelf getekend! Ik als krijgskat Als krijgskat heet ik Nevellicht. Ik vind dat echt een mooie naam. En de naam komt ook voor in een fanfiction van me. Ik ben een dappere vrouwtjeskrijgskat die goede krabbels en beten kan uitdelen. Ik ben wit met donkere en grijze strepen en helderblauwe ogen. Ik woon in de DonderClan, aan het meer. En ik hou zoveel van Sparwolk, maar hij woont in een andere Clan. Ik ben de dochter van Dauwster, de leider van de DonderClan. Mijn vader is Konijnhart, de commandant van de DonderClan. Mijn broer is Schelppoot. Hij is enorm rustig en het tegenovergestelde van Mistpoot. Zij is erg actief. Fanfiction Ik ben bezig met een fanfiction. Ik ben nu bezig aan mijn tweede verhaal van mijn tweede serie. Hier volgt een overzicht van de verhalen waar ik aan bezig ben of die ik nog moet schrijven: https://warriorcatsfanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Nevellichts_fanfictions! Ik hoop dat ik je heb kunnen overtuigen om mijn fanfictions te lezen. Als er nog tips zijn, laat het dan zeker weten! Favoriete katten 1.Geeltand (ik vind haar echt geweldig omdat ze vaak zo knorrig en humeurig doet xD) 2.Gaaiveder (ik vind hem echt een leuke kater; zelfs met zijn sarcasme xD) 3.Spikkelblad (ze is zo wijs! ik vind het leuk dat ze in de boeken blijft verschijnen) 4.Mistster (ze is een hele goede leider en is heel loyaal) 5.Blauwster (ze kon haar Clan goed leiden en is heel wijs) 6.Zilverstroom (ik vind het jammer dat ze moest doodgaan. Ik vond Grijsstreep en Zilverstroom zo goed bij elkaar passen) 7.Kwiklicht (ik vond haar leuk in de tweede serie, maar in het laatse deel van de derde serie vind ik haar net meer leuk. Ze heeft haar geheim verzwegen voor haar partner en dat is gewoon laf. Als je een partner hebt is dat iemand die je kan vertrouwen en daarzeg je alles tegen, wat zij dus niet heeft gedaan) 8.Vuurster (hij is een leuke kater in de eerste serie, in de series daarna vind ik hem niet meer zo leuk) 9.Ravenpoot (hij is een leuke kater en ik vind het zo grappig dat hij gay is!) Minst favoriete katten 1.Hulstloof (Nah, ik vind haar niet leuk. In het begin van de derde serie was ze nog oké, maar naar het einde toe vind ik haar gewoon echt niet leuk, vooral in Zonsopgang. En blijkbaar komt ze ooit terug, das niet leuk xD) 2.Tijgerster (Het is zo erg wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft) 3.Havikwind (wat hij met Motvleugel gedaan heeft. Hij is net zoals zijn vader) 4.Aspels (hij was gewoon jaloers op Braamklauw) 5.Kraaiveder (waarom heeft hij zo veel poezen gehad? En nog jonkies ook!) 6.Millie (Ik heb getwijfeld of ik Millie bij mijn minst favoriete katten zou zetten, maar ik heb het uiteindelijk toch gedaan, want ik vind dat Zilverstroom gewoon veel beter bij Grijsstreep past dan Millie) De eerste serie Ik heb eigenlijk niet veel te zeggen over de eerste serie. Ik vond het erg leuk, leuker dan de tweede serie. Ik vond het ook leuk om te lezen hoe een jonge poesiepoes kan uitgroeien tot een groots leider. De tweede serie De tweede serie vond ik wat minder goed. Ik vond het niet echt leuk dat de hele serie over de Grote Reis ging. Hoewel ik de dingen die ertussen gebeurden wel leuk vond, zoals de hechte band tussen Loofpoot en Kwikpoot, toen Loofpoel verliefd werd op Kraaiveder,... De derde serie De derde serie vond ik echt wel leuk. Katten die "superkrachten" krijgen? Nou, die serie vond ik wel leuk, zeker ook omdat het niet ging over het gewone Clanleven en zo. De vierde serie Ik kan niet echt veel zeggen over de vierde serie, want ik ben nog niet zo ver. Ik vond het wel leuk dat Duifpoot de vierde leerling werd, ik vind haar wel leuk xD Mijn Warrior Cats boeken Ik lees alle Warrior Cats boeken via de bieb. Het is gratis en ik vind het leuk om naar de bieb te gaan ;-) Het is wel heel irritant als je boek er niet is! Ik heb wel het Schetsboek, Dagboek en Geeltands geheim thuis liggen (vind ik wel leuk). Ook De wereld van de Clans en De wildernis in heb ik thuis liggen. Wat vind je van mijn poes? Aww, ik wou dat ik haar had! Het lijkt me zo leuk om haar een keer in het echt te ontmoeten! Kweenie, hoor. Het is maar een kat... Favoriete quote in Warrior Cats Grijsstreep: "Dank je." Zilverstroom: "Stomme idioot! Wat doe je in mijn territorium?" Grijsstreep: "Verdrinken?" Zilverstroom: "Waarom verdrink je je niet in je eigen territorium?" Grijsstreep: "Ja, maar wie zou me daar dan komen redden?" —Zilverstroom nadat ze Grijsstreep heeft gered uit de rivier. Favoriete Clans 1. DonderClan (geen idee waarom, maar het is gewoon een leuke Clan) 2. WindClan (Ik hou gewoon van de WindClan, ze zijn de loyaalste katten en katten die het dichtste bij de SterrenClan staan) 3. RivierClan (De naam vind ik heel erg mooi, en ja, geen idee xD) 4. SchaduwClan (Ik heb de SchaduwClan nooit echt gemogen. Zij zijn vooral sluw en willen vaak territorium inpikken, en daar ben ik niet echt voor) Hoe ik Warrior Cats heb leren kennen Met de school gingen we vaak naar de bibliotheek. Ik nam vaak van die stomme boeken; er waren alleen maar stomme boeken. En op een dag, dacht ik: ik ga maar eens naar de boeken gaan kijken die voor een wat oudere leeftijd zijn. Ik was toen 9 jaar en zat in het 4e leerjaar, of groep 6. Dus ik ging dan naar de andere rij, waar de dikkere boeken stonden. Daar zag ik allemaal Warrior Cats boeken. En ik dacht: wow, lekker dikke boeken! En het gaat over katten! Ik was meteen enthousiast en heel blij nam ik het eerste boek mee. Maar dan, iets wat ik nooit ga vergeten... Mijn juf had gezien dat ik een dik boek had genomen en ze zei dat ik die moest terugleggen en een andere nemen. Ik was zo kwaad! En nu ben ik nog steeds kwaad op die juf! Ik zal dat echt nooit vergeten! Maar gelukkig is het me de volgende keer toch gelukt om stiekem dat boek te nemen xD Eigen wiki's!!! Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 een wiki opgericht: Ruimte wiki! Kom gerust eens langs! En als je niet zo van de ruimte houdt, kan je nog steeds bewerken! (Waarschijnlijk is er nog een hoop om te bewerken ;-)) Ik smeek je, kom alsjeblieft, de wiki heeft nood aan nieuwe gebruikers! *overdreven gehuil* Want ik ben de enigste actieve gebruiker! *nog meer overdreven gehuil* Ik heb ook een andere wiki, samen met Vuurster 1, kom gerust eens langs, het is er leuk! De rare wezens wiki Boekenplank |Badge 2= |Badge 3= |Badge 4= |Badge 5= |Badge 6= }} Poll Gefeliciteerd! Je bent helemaal tot hier kunnen komen! Heb je wel alles gelezen? Vul de poll in! Heb je heel mijn profielpagina kunnen lezen? Jaaaa!!! Nee, phoephoe, veelste veel om te lezen...